Esos cortos relatos que forman la historia
by Laali Cullen
Summary: Si quieren descubrir sentimientos y pensamientos ocultos durante las novelas... si quieren ver todo con mayor claridad, entender lo que pasó y cómo se formó la historia mejor que antes... no tienes más que entrar y leer los archivos que aquí se ocultan.
1. Ilegible

**01.  
****Tema:** Curiosidad  
**Título:** "Ilegible"  
**Resumen:** Lo primero en atraer al vampiro es la imposibilidad de la lectura de su mente.  
**Advertencias**: Ninguna  
**Notas:** Todo de Stephenie Meyer, esto se desarrolla al comienzo del primer libro de la saga, cuando Bella llega al instituto por vez primera y se siente intrigada por los Cullen.  
-

_Edward Cullen_.

Escuchó su nombre y levantó la vista en un autorreflejo, aunque sabía que sólo había sido un pensamiento. Reconoció el pensar siempre petulante de Jessica Stanley, a su parecer una calamidad. La observó a ella y, luego, a la chica que la acompañaba. Reconoció a la joven cuya cara estaba en mente de todos ese día: Isabella Swan, hija del jefe de policía Swan; a todos los que le habían preguntado, les había dicho que la llamaran Bella; venía de Phoenix, pero no tenía la apariencia de una chica que había vivido casi toda su vida en Arizona. Cara en forma de corazón, pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate con leche; nada fuera de lo común, pero estaba en boca de todo el mundo por haber entrado a mitad del semestre en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, donde cada cambio constataba un gran acontecimiento, aún si sólo aumentaba en uno la cantidad de personas que lo habitaban.

Algo extraño sucedió entonces: intentó leer su mente, pero no lo logró. Parecía como si la muchacha no estuviera allí, aunque él la veía con total claridad. No pudo evitar mostrarse frustrado y la miró con más ímpetu, pero no logró leer nada.

¿Qué sucedía?

Ella giró el rostro, pero yo no aparté la vista, aunque estaba conciente de que ella esperaba que lo hiciese.

_¿Qué te sucede, Edward?_, escuché que pensaba Alice.

—Nada —musité quedamente, apartando la mirada de la chica y observando la mesa.

_Pues no parece nada_, dijo Alice.

—No importa —le aseguré.

_Eres un fastidio_, pensó, aún queriendo que le contara lo que me ocurría.

Se levantó de la mesa con la bandeja, fue a dejarla y se retiró de la cafetería.

Estaba demasiado intrigado como para enfadarse consigo mismo por su actitud; quería saber que andaba mal.

Se había equivocado. La chica era muy interesante, más de lo que hubiera llegado a creer.

Llegaría al fondo de todo esto.

**-  
Espero que les guste, esto es sólo una prueba… esperaré a ver cuánto les gusta y, si vale la pena, seguiré escribiendo, así que por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que alguien lo está leyendo! También pueden dejar reviews de forma anónima :)  
****Besos!  
****Laali.**


	2. Accidente

**O2.  
****Tema:** Impulsos  
**Título:** "Accidente"  
**Resumen:** Edward está a punto de ver como Bella es aplastada por una furgoneta, pero no puede permitirlo: está completamente enamorado de ella, y no concibe un mundo en donde no esté.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna  
**Notas:** Todo de Stephenie Meyer, esto se desarrolla en el primer libro de la saga, cuando Bella es salvada por su vampiro de morir en el choque automovilístico.  
-

La estaba observando, como siempre. Ella bajó de la furgoneta y se dirigió hacia las ruedas traseras, que tenían cadenas para la nieve. Al verlas, una emoción asomó a sus ojos, al parecer ternura.

Escuchó un chirriar de frenos y se volteó; un coche azul había entrado mal en el hielo, y se precipitaba hacia... ella.

_Ella, no_, pensó con determinación, y se lanzó a velocidad vampírica hacia la muchacha, que miraba horrorizada cómo se le acercaba la muerte a pasos agigantados.

La tomó en brazos lanzándola hacia abajo mientras paraba la furgoneta con su otra mano y torso; sintió como golpeaba su cabeza contra el hielo, y se maldijo internamente por el descuido. Pero, al parecer, seguía conciente; su respiración seguía agitada. Ahora tendría una excusa para decirle que lo que había visto era fruto del golpe.

Pero la otra parte de la furgoneta se precipitó hacia ellos de nuevo; maldijo y la tomó por debajo, sacó las piernas de Bella y volvió a dejarla caer.

Todo había pasado en unos segundos. Al advertir el accidente, todo el alumnado se puso a chillar, pero a él sólo le importaba la chica que apretaba contra su costado.

—¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —contestó con terquedad, y algo de confusión.

Intentó levantarse, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la sostenía.

—Ve con cuidado —dijo él, aunque se negaba a soltarla tan pronto—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —parecía sorprendida del dolor.

—Tal y como pensaba... —intentó contener la risa ante la imagen que se le presentaba; se lo había dicho un segundo antes, e igual parecía sorprendida. Además, su puesta en escena le sonó falsa hasta a él mismo.

—¿Cómo demo...? —pausó— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

_Maldita sea..._, pensó él con odio.

—Estaba a tu lado, Bella —respondió con seriedad.

Quiso incorporarse, y esa vez se lo permitió. Quitó la mano de su cintura y se alejó todo lo que pudo en el estrecho lugar, ya que volvía a inmiscuirse el dolor de la apremiante sed en su sistema. Ella le contempló, y él supo lo que vio: su rostro lleno de preocupación e inocencia.

Entonces los localizaron.

—No te muevas —ordenó alguien a Bella.

—¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.

Lo lamentó por el chico; no había sido nada conciente de que dentro de ese coche había otra persona, tan dispuesto como estaba en salver a la chica.

Edward la detuvo cuando intentó levantarse.

—Quédate aquí por ahora.

—Pero hace frío —se quejó. No pudo evitar reírse, puesto que le parecía insólito preocuparse por algo tan trivial como el frío después de un momento como el que habían pasado, después de semejante nivel de adrenalina—. Estabas allí, lejos —recordó de pronto, y él dejó de reírse de inmediato—. Te encontrabas al lado de mi coche.

Por lo que había aprendido hasta ese momento de ella, creía que no lo iba a dejar pasar, y se maldijo por ello.

Maldito impulso. Malditos sentimientos. Maldita furgoneta asesina.

Maldito amor.

**Hola! Seguire subiendo capítulos por algunos comentarios que he tenido el gusto de leer. Actualizaré tan rápido como pueda, pero no os aseguro nada; probablemente tenga que estudiar durante los siguientes días. A más tardar el miércoles actualizaré; gracias por leer, dejen su review, me animan a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Besos!  
Laali :)**


	3. Reglas

**03.  
****Tema: **Obligaciones  
**Título: **"Reglas"  
**Resumen:** Edward debe elegir entre seguir ignorando a Bella o hacer lo que en verdad quiere: estar con ella.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna  
**Notas:** Todo de Stephenie Meyer, esto se desarrolla en el primer libro de la saga.  
-

Meditaba en su casa. ¿Qué hacer?

En esos últimos meses había ignorado a Bella, hacía de cuenta que no existía, que seguía sentándose solo en Biología y que ella aún vivía en Phoenix.

Pero no podía. No podía, no después de lo que había escuchado en clase y visto en el aparcamiento. Tal vez los rechazaba ahora, pero tarde o temprano terminaría aceptando la petición de algún humano insignificante y él no lo soportaría.

Pero el secreto que tenía que guardar era aún más importante. No podía permitirse traicionar a su familia.

Fue a hablar con Carlisle, cosa que siempre hacía cuando se sentía solo.

—¿Carlisle? —preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta de su despacho; por fortuna ese día se encontraba en la casa.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —preguntó.

Tenía un grueso volumen sobre las piernas que leía con fervor, pero se concentró en su hijo apenas cruzó el umbral; dejó un señalador en la página y depositó el libro sobre la mesa.

—Tengo un problema —musitó el chico, sentándose en una silla.

—Otra vez la humana, ¿a que sí? —preguntó con condescendencia.

Edward asintió, apenado.

—Mira, Edward; yo sé que no eres una persona egoísta, ni tampoco dejas todo al azar; eres meticuloso, siempre protegiendo el secreto lo máximo posible y de mil maneras distintas, absteniéndote de beber sangre humana porque te crees un monstruo si lo haces. ¿Qué quiero decir con todo esto? Tú eres una buena persona y estoy completamente seguro de que, tomes la decisión que tomes, será por algo necesario. Así que si crees que te volverás loco si no estás con la humana, puedes estar con la humana; ya has visto que no ha dicho nada acerca de lo del accidente, aunque está más que segura de lo que vio.

—Fui un imprudente...

—Nada de eso. Hiciste lo correcto. Hijo, no creo que nadie más hubiera tenido la fuerza que tú has tenido desde un principio para no beber la sangre de esa chica. Has lo que creas que tengas que hacer; yo sé lo que significa para ti, porque también me enamoré de Esme cuando era una humana, aunque nunca tuve tantos problemas como los que tuviste tú —sonrió ante la idea—. El punto es que nadie te va a decir nada porque todos lo comprenderán.

—No creo que Rosalie lo comprenda —manifestó el joven con una mueca.

—Rosalie... tiene sus puntos de vista —meditó el doctor—, pero si nunca le haces caso, ¿empezarás a prestarle atención hoy? Ella también se enamoró de un humano.

—Pero lo transformó apenas encontrarlo debido a que estaba herido de muerte.

—Sí, pero tú también la... —sólo entonces Carlisle se percató del significado de las palabras de su hijo y suspiró—. No la transformarás, ¿cierto?

—No le deseo esta vida a nadie, a menos que esté a punto de morir y sea estrictamente necesario —aclaró Edward—. No pondré fin a la vida de Bella.

Carlisle suspiró, pero asintió con determinación: tampoco le agradaba la idea de transformar a una humana llena de vitalidad como Bella.

—Como gustes. Sigo viendo las cosas de la misma manera, no obstante: debes hacer lo que creas correcto.

—De acuerdo —accedió Edward.

—¿Qué harás?

—Estaré con ella —determinó el chico, decidido—. No puedo vivir sin ella. Guardaré el secreto, pero estaré con ella.

—Tarde o temprano te pedirá explicaciones a un montón de cosas —le advirtió el doctor.

—Guardaré el secreto tanto como pueda. Luego, veré —dijo el chico, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se volteó y miró a Carlisle con una sonrisa—. Gracias, papá.

Carlisle se sintió invadido por el orgullo.

—De nada, hijo.


End file.
